Character Idea/LN's Tuvalu
Tuvalu is the last character in the LN2 Update. Tuvalu is a very good character, and he will play offensively, trying to take the ball from you. He is not based on Tuvalu, because of the fact that D&D Dream never makes characters based on their countries, except for a few (Saudi Arabia, Switzerland, South Korea) certain characters. Tuvalu is created by Landoman9582, '''the master of ideas himself, and will appear in the LN2 Update with Tonga and Palau. The next character will be Nicaragua, in the TUMLN Update. Appearance He has red and yellow hair, tan skin, and red eyes, along with a smirk. His hair is spiky, and is inspired by, I don't know, a demon? I just thought it looked cool so I gave him the look. His red hair becomes dark blue and his yellow hair becomes light blue. His skin becomes normal blue and he gains dark blue horns on his forehead. His eyes also become blue and have sparks on them. __TOC__ Power Shots Blue Fire Shot Tuvalu shoots a beam of blue fire (without the ball) at the opponent, and then becomes a blue India fire mummy. Then he shoots a blue version of India's air shot without the ball. Then he becomes fire and runs toward the goal, burning the opponent and scoring for Tuvalu. If he is injured, he will do India's ground shot with the ball and score. This shot takes time and effort to learn to counter attack, because it is a very hard thing to do. The beam and then India's shot are both hard to dodge. When he becomes fire, hit him when he touches you exact, or he won't stop. Blue Flame Shot Tuvalu turns into fire and shoots 5 blasts at the opponent. Then he goes up in the sky and does India's counter attack in a downward way, hitting the ground and scoring a goal for Tuvalu. If he is injured, there will only be 4 blasts. If you want to block this shot, then block India's counter attack, which is easy. Counter Attack (Fire Blast Shot) Tuvalu shoots a large blast of blue fire at the goal. If he is injured, it will be shorter. It is about twice as tall as the opponent and will turn them to ashes. It contains the ball, so he can score. If you want to block it, you must counter attack the ball or you will turn into ashes. Unlock Requirements You have to win Night Mode 10 times with 20 characters or unlock for 8,000,000. The 20 characters I recommend are Cyborg, Asura, Devil, Pluto, Danny Phantom, Bolivia, Nightstalker, Norway, Madagascar, Philippines, Silicon Valley, Senegal, Mongolia, Iceland, Bangladesh, Palau, Tonga, Kepler-22B, Saudi Arabia, and Singapore due to the glow in their shots and other stuff. The costume I recommend is the Laser Costume due to its glow. Costume Tuvalu wears the Dragon Costume, the SS Rank Costume that already exists. +5 +5 +3 +3 +2 Trivia * '''Tuvalu '''is the last character in the LN2 Update that was created by '''Landoman9582 * The next character will be Nicaragua in the TUMLN Update. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Landoman9582